leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Treasures (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Diamond & Pearl |japrevset=Diamond & Pearl |japrevsetname=Space-Time Creation |nextset=Secret Wonders |janextset=EX Power Keepers |janextsetname=World Champions Pack }} Diamond & Pearl: Mysterious Treasures (Japanese: 湖の秘密 Secret of the Lakes) is the name given to the second expansion of cards of the Diamond & Pearl era of the Trading Card Game. Information *Mysterious Treasures is based on the Sinnoh Legendary trio, , and , hence the Japanese name The Lakes' Secret as these Pokémon reside at the bottom of Sinnoh's lakes. *Like (which was also the second expansion for its particular generation (III)), Mysterious Treasures introduces the two Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation IV in card form. The new rule regarding Fossil cards first announced with the release of applies to the new Skull and Armor Fossil cards released in this set. *Mysterious Treasures also introduces Pokémon that come with held items; in this case Berries. These held items work in the same fashion as Poké-Bodies, in that the effect the item provides is active whenever the Pokémon is in play. This is another game mechanic derived from the games, in that some wild Pokémon are holding an item when they are caught. *Mysterious Treasures features the secret card , which was previously only available as a Japanese promotional card at Battle Road Spring 2007. Like its Japanese counterpart it features a holographic border, making this the first English Trainer card to have this treatment. It is also the first secret card included in a set since . *Although there are cards for and , there is no ; one of Abra's attacks allows it to evolve straight to Alakazam. The noticeable exclusion of Kadabra is likely a result of the controversy. *The prerelease card for this set is . |Grass|||Gold snowflake stamp exclusive}} |Metal|||Holofoil Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Fighting|||Holofoil Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Psychic|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Colorless|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Colorless|||Staff "Prerelease" stamp Prerelease promo}} |Colorless|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Colorless|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Colorless|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Colorless|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Colorless|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Grass|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Lightning|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Lightning|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Grass|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Supporter|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} Set lists } |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Rainbow|Rare|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fire||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Trainer||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Rainbow|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Grass|None|}} |Energy|Fire|None|}} |Energy|Water|None|}} |Energy|Lightning|None|}} |Energy|Psychic|None|}} |Energy|Fighting|None|}} |Energy|Darkness|None|}} |Energy|Metal|None|}} |} In other languages de:Geheimnisvolle Schätze (TCG) es:Diamante & Perla (TCG): Tesoros Misteriosos fr:Diamant & Perle Trésors Mystérieux it:Tesori Misteriosi (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームDP 拡張パック 湖の秘密 zh:神秘的宝藏（集换式卡片）